


By The Way, Can You Survive a Carnival at Night?

by ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut



Series: DanPlan next generation [1]
Category: DanPlan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut/pseuds/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut
Summary: Happy Halloween, enjoy with DanPlan next generation fic





	By The Way, Can You Survive a Carnival at Night?

By the way… 

Can you survive a carnival at night?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Siriah, Sherman, and Ted walk up to a carnival that is lighted up by the moonlight causing Sherman to shake even more then before.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Sherman asks the green haired girl that he was holding onto with his flashlight in his other hand.

“Don’t be a baby Sherman,” Ted says while shining her flashlight into the brown haired boy’s grey eyes. “This is not that bad.”

“Don’t worry Sherman, I got you,” Siriah says while smiling at him.

As they walked towards the door, Sherman shakes even more with every step, Siriah starts to sweat as she gets shared herself, and Ted tightens her grip on her knife in fear.

Once they got to the door, they see it boarded up.

“Oh well, to bad right,” Sherman says with relief. “I guess we have to go home now, right?”

Ted walks up to the door and tears the boards off with her hands before smirking at Sherman. “You were saying?”

They all enter the place seeing the food stands, roller coasters, merry go rounds, and carousels. Of course all covered in cobwebs.

Sherman and Siriah start to get more scared with every look at the stuff. Ted, noticing this, smirks and shines her flashlight on her face.

“Have you guys ever heard of, Alicia Haunts?” Ted asks causing Sherman and Siriah to get more scared and they shook their heads. “A long time ago, Alicia Haunts and her family had gone to a carnival, but Alicia got separated from her family.

“As Alicia started looking, she found one of those silly mirror houses. She went inside and start looking at all of the mirrors.

“She then found some kind of mirror. The name of the mirror, even though it was smudged, was called Bloody Side. she didn’t think of it that much, so she left the house, and found her brother outside looking for her.

“Once back with her family, they had gone onto a rollercoaster, she was having such a fun time until… a girl in front of her turned around. This girl looked just like Alicia, but her eyes were pitch black and blood spilled out of her eyes and mouth.

“Alicia gasped and rubbed her eyes, when she looked back the girl was gone. Then her brother took her to the merry go around, she went on as she smiled, but once she lost sight of her brother, she saw the girl once again.

“Instead of just looking at her as before, the girl smiled at her. Her eyes widened, before shaking her head, when looking back she was gone once more.

“Afterwards Alicia didn’t let go of her brother, but when she went to go get some cotton candy the girl appeared again. This time, she screamed and ran away.

“After running for a long time, she found some guy taking the mirror she had looked into away. She went up to him and asked ‘what is that mirror you’re carrying there?’ And do you know what he said?”

Siriah and Sherman shaked their head by saying no.

“He said ‘didn’t you hear, this mirror has to be taken somewhere else. Apparently it’s cursed’, then she replied with ‘cursed what do you mean by that?’

“He said ‘this mirror is to show you a monster version of yourself, but the legend of this mirror says that if someone looks into it, the monsters of anyone in the carnival comes out of the mirror and haunts you until you either leave the carnival or it kills you.’

“Alicia scared started running towards the entrance, but her monster stopped her, the monster smiled at her as blood moved down her cheeks faster before saying ‘where are you going? I just want to play.’ Next thing Alicia knew, her chest had a scratch mark and the monster was on top of her. She closed her eyes and that was the last thing she ever did. Her brother had looked for her everywhere, but never found her again, and she was forced to wonder the carnival grounds… forever.

“And I think… SHE’S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!!”

Sherman and Siriah then screamed and ran away from Ted and each other leaving Ted to laugh by herself.

Once Ted open her eyes, she saw Sherman and Siriah were no longer in front of her.

“Sherman? Siriah? Guys, it’s just a story, none of it’s real,” Ted says before hearing a laugh behind her. She turns her head towards the sound. “Who’s there? Don’t test me, I have a knife!”

She hears the laugh again before hearing “Do you think a knife would scared me?”

Ted turns to see the monster.

Purple hair as her own, purple eyes as her own, but every else was pure white.

“Who… who the hell are you?”

The monster laughs again. “Your worst nightmare.”

Ted runs away towards a merry go around as the monster was right behind her. Ted jumps onto it before the monster starts it up. 

The monster jumps up on it and still runs after Ted. 

Ted runs to the other side and now out of breath sinks down to a sitting position.

The monster grabbed Ted by the caller and pushes her against one of the horses. “Have a nice rest.”

Ted then starts coughing up as the horn on the horse starts to impale her stomach. Then the horn goes through her stomach, causing her to spit up blood and cough even more.

Ted slow closed her eyes, and her breath was gone.  
-  
Siriah slowly walks around looking for Sherman and Ted unaware of the creature following her.

“Ted? I’m sorry for running away, I won’t do it again,” Siriah says before hearing a loud bang. “Ted? Sh-Sherman?”

Siriah then saw some girl sitting and eating cotton candy in front of her.

“Oh, Ted you scared me,” Siriah said before a laugh happened.

“I’m not Ted,” she said before throwing the cotton candy on the ground.

Siriah’s eyes widen before the girl grabbed her. “NO, LET ME GO!!”

“But the cotton candy is… so good~” she says as her voice turns dark at the end, causing Siriah shake even more.

The blades start moving as if it was trying to make more cotton candy, but there was no mixture in it.

“Please sto-” Siriah was cut off as blood spilled out of her face and the blades covered in blood themselves.

“So good~” the girl says again as she wipes the blood off her face.  
-  
Sherman never went back to look for Ted or Siriah, he was running towards the entrance as fast as he could.

Of course a boy stop him before he could get to the door.

“Where do you think you’re going?” the boy asks smirking.

Sherman’s glasses start falling before he starts running towards the roller coaster. Sherman climbs onto the coaster and goes as high as his fear of heights would take him.

As the boy gets closer to Sherman, Sherman shakes more and the boy laughs.

Sherman looks up at the boy before being picked up. “Happy Halloween.”

Sherman closes his eyes before feeling the hit of the ground.  
\---

Dan: that’s their first story? 

Stephen: Why did my kid die first?

Hosuh: … 

LostBook: Leave me alone, this is my story. Hope you like it, there will be more DanPlan next generation stories to come.


End file.
